DISSIDIA DUODECIM012 FINAL ANIME Preview
by XemnasLich
Summary: a preview for the sequel of Dissidia Final Anime


Preview for

DISSIDIA

DUODECIM(012) FINAL ANIME

Returning Characters

**Heroes**

Monkey D. Luffy-One Piece

Ichigo Kurosaki-Bleach

Edward Elric-Full Metal Alchemist

Haru Glory-Rave Master

Allen Walker-D. Gray Man

Saya Otonashi-BLOOD+

Tsunayoshi Sawada-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Inuyasha-Inuyasha

Naruto Uzumaki-Naruto

Yuki Kuran-Vampire Knight

Cid of the Lufaine-Dissidia Final Fantasy

Cosmos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

**Villains**

Crocodile (Mr. 00)-One Piece

Ulquiorra Schiffer-Bleach

Lust-Full Metal Alchemist

Lucia Raregroove-Rave Master

Millennium Earl-D. Gray Man

Diva-BLOOD+

Byakuran-Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Naraku-Inuyasha

Sasuke Uchiha-Naruto

Chaos-Dissidia Final Fantasy

New Characters

Musica-Rave Master

Tyki Miik-D. Gray Man

Kyoko Sasagawa -Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Miroku-Inuyasha

Kagura-Inuyasha

Natsu Dragneel-Fairy Tail

Lucy Heartfilia-Fairy Tail

Gadjeel Redfox-Fairy Tail

Rima Toya- Vampire Knight

Yoh Asakura-Shaman King

Hao Asakura-Shaman King

Kaede/Lucy/Nyu-Elfen Lied

Prologue to the Final Conflict: A Tale of Devastation

_Two divine powers locked in an endless struggle, harmony and discord, each seeking to reign supreme._

_Long has the world played stage to their violent conflict, now at peace, now teetering on the verge of annihilation, but never for a moment striking balance between the two._

Luffy: We are warriors—the chosen few.

Haru: The crystals hold the power Cosmos entrusted to us all. By keeping our companions safe, we protect that which Cosmos desired as well.

Sasuke: You guys should really be on the move.

Naruto: What's going on?

Allen: Naruto. Is this the warrior of Cosmos we've heard so much about, but never seen?

Ulquiorra: The warriors of Cosmos have suffered defeat after defeat. Yet not one of them holds memories of their previous battles.

Kaede: Those beast, the 'manikins'…they just keep coming. And they all want every single one of us dead.

Crocodile: Most of your friends have already departed. You'd best enjoy the precious time you have left.

Kaede: What—

Musica: If Chaos is victorious, this world will be destroyed. Is that truly what you seek to bring about?

Lucia: The safety of this world is assured. It must go on—because the war will never cease.

Kaede: Allen, hold on!

Allen: Musica…why…?

Tsunayoshi: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Yes?

Tsunayoshi: The memories you have, you should keep them. They are the most precious thing you could ever have.

Naraku: I'm not fool enough to give up my will to some nebulous deity.

Diva: Just get on with the showing-me-that-you-can-actually-put-up-a-fight part already!

Musica: I'll show you filthy beasts the true strength of a Silver Claimer!

Luffy: You're right. We have no chance of victory.

Kaede: What are you planning, traitor?

Luffy: That doesn't concern you.

Luffy: Though I once fought for you, Cosmos, that honor is now lost to me. However, I give my word to protect you until the very end.

Hao: Children like you will suffer my wrath!

Natsu: GADJEEL!

Gadjeel: SALAMANDER!

Rima: Cosmos, what is it that you ask of me?

Kaede: In order to fight Chaos, we were given power from Cosmos, goddess of harmony. This power becomes stronger as we win more battles. And then, finally, we can change the power we received into crystals. I think this will bring an end to the conflict. But… Do you really believe, Musica, that the end of the conflict will return us to our original worlds? Our victory might not have any meaning.

Byakuran: I have been searching for you.

Kyoko: Who are you?

Byakuran: Your enemy. You need know nothing more than that.

Kyoko: So you're a warrior of Chaos, then?

Miroku: You're as hot-headed as ever.

Inuyasha: This is a battlefield! There's no time to spend with others.

Miroku: "We are all destined to separate eventually. Hoping to prolong it will only bring pain," huh?

Kagura: Behold. The war is neither passive, nor violent. It is ever changing, like the wind.

Yoh: If we defeat Chaos, this world will be restored. We can also return to our original worlds. Saya, trust in me, until that time comes.

Millennium Earl: Manikins are cursed beasts that have slithered from out the rifts of the Void.

Lust: It's time to show me your strength, alchemist.

Edward: And I'll defeat you with my strength!

Yoh: What's wrong? You don't seem yourself.

Edward: I…

Allen: We should stick together, at least for now.

Luffy: Do what you want.

Kaede: That hairpin. I sense something special from it.

Ichigo: Because someone special gave it to me.

Tyki: Let me introduce myself. I am Tyki Miik.

Saya: I don't want to fight anymore. I'm afraid of losing control of my power. Please, destroy me!

Naruto: This war won't end, until we defeat Chaos. We have to keep going.

Haru: Musica!

Lucia: See for yourself, the truth of it all! Only you can find the truth.

Ulquiorra: Lord Chaos, why not grant this puppet with your power?

Gadjeel: Like I'd ever serve a freak like you!

Lucy: We have to end…this war.

DISSIDIA

DUODECIM(012) FINAL ANIME

Coming soon.


End file.
